


Patience

by fanflock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Feeding, M/M, Teasing, Vampire Kravitz, Vampires, a little in the typical sense but mostly in the vampire sense, the lightest of bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanflock/pseuds/fanflock
Summary: “Mm, are you sure you don’t want any darling?” Taako croons. He reaches out those same fingers, from his mouth to Kravitz’s, tracing his jaw. “You look starving.”Kravitz swallows a huff. “/They’re/ not quite my taste, /darling/.”--Kravitz indulges Taako. Taako might even return the favour.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old old fic I published on private twitter and nowhere else 9 months ago and then forgot existed entirely, but it's still pretty good so I figured I'd chuck it here too. for all you other horny vampire lovers out there.

The candles are low and the night is cool as Taako turns to him and asks, once more, “another?”  
  
Kravitz can only nod dumbly, plucking another chocolate dipped strawberry from the now greatly diminished pile and holding it up for the elf to eat. He leans forward to take it in his mouth, biting the flesh from the stem, lips brushing not-so accidentally against his fingertips. Taako moans, a little showy, but when is he not, bringing his hand up to catch the stray droplets of juice that threaten to spill out.  
  
The collar on his robe slips further off his shoulder as he reclines again. The outfit was designed to tempt him, obviously, loose and revealing and baring his neck oh so easily, but at the same time, it’s not for him at all. Well-worn fleece over boxers and holey socks, Taako nearly horizontal with comfort; the very image of domestic bliss. His dead heart flutters at the thought of it.  
  
“Mm, are you sure you don’t want any darling?” Taako croons. He reaches out those same fingers, from his mouth to Kravitz’s, tracing his jaw. “You look starving.”  
  
Kravitz swallows a huff. “ _They’re_ not quite my taste, _darling_.” Taako hums, all smug and full, lazily pushing a thumb across Kravitz’s lips, then under them, tracing the fangs that he’s far too hungry to retract anymore. He’s so lovingly gentle, inspecting his teeth like he hasn’t already had them all over and /in/ him a hundred times or more. Kravitz wishes he would do more, anything to take him mind off his empty stomach; fuck his throat or just let him bite finally, more than—  
  
“Shit-!” Kravitz freezes. Taako retracts his finger with a hiss, inspecting the dash of blood on his thumb where he nicked it right on Kravitz’s canines. There’s a drop of it left on Kravitz’s lip, and he can’t help but catch it with his tongue, greedily swallowing the tortuously small speck of sustenance. It’s barely a whisper, and all it does is make the his stomach growl, ache, for more.   
  
He watches as Taako absently sucks the tip of his thumb into his mouth and whimpers, seeing the red disappear between his lips. The elf glances up, only just realizing what he’s been doing. A smile curls across his face and he turns the movement purposeful, like that had been his plan in the first place, and god he does it well enough that Kravitz could almost believe it. Swallows visibly as he pops the digit out of his mouth, teeth stained pink.  
  
“Come here gorgeous,” he says, swiping a line of blood across his lips before pulling Kravitz in for a messy kiss.  
  
He can taste it, just barely, only a taunting hint of copper as Taako’s tongue teases at his lips. He wants more, to kiss him deeper, but he barely trusts himself with this much let alone the risk of teeth, of another not-enough scrape that will only leave him more desperate than he already is. He pulls himself away, burying his face in the elf’s neck with a groan.  
  
Taako laughs, bringing his hand up to thread through Kravitz’s curls, nails scratching at his scalp. “Hoo boy, you really want it don’t ya?”  
  
“Yes,” he whines, beyond trying not to sound petulant. Pressed close, he can smell him, feel him, almost /taste/ him, so clearly. The sweat of his skin, fruit on his lips, faint traces of the spell components he’s been working with all day. The deep scarlet just below skin, fluttering with the level of anticipation only matched by Kravitz’s own.  
  
The slick arousal pooling between his legs. If he slid his hand a little higher on his thigh, Kravitz is certain he’d find his boxers wet. Not that he was doing much better himself.  
  
Fingers tease at the pointed tip of his ear and Kravitz shudders, scattering needy kisses against the tempting column of Taako’s neck. He presses the flat edge of his fangs to skin just to feel him shiver. “Please.” The elf hums thoughtfully still toying with his ear. “Taako...”  
  
As close as he is, he doesn’t see it so much as feel it when Taako tips his head back; the soft vibration of his voice as he murmurs “go ahead handsome”. And when he sinks his teeth in, finally, blissfully, it’s impossible to tell where his moan ends and Taako’s begins.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @pocketspa


End file.
